


In the dreambubbles

by arcadesoda



Category: Fancharacter - Fandom, Homestuck, OC - Fandom, fantroll - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadesoda/pseuds/arcadesoda
Summary: After Erin god-tiers as a Knight of Mind, a ghost self is made.This ghost self has no boundaries, and no mask to cover up in, and would a surprise for god-tiered Erin.The ghost finds friends, family, and even love- uh oh.(This is my very first work, I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!)





	In the dreambubbles

Walking up to your quest bed is a lot of work, filled with so many fear..and stairs. Especially if you know what you have to do in order to achieve godhood.

Erin walks up the steps one by one, each step he takes, the more his heart pounds. Like he has one figuratively. He tries his best to hide this fear, as one of his friends is watching on her screen. Even the thought of him losing his cool to something that is needed of him to do, he imagens that he will lose his trust from his friends. _You're too strong to be insecure,_ he thinks. Toxic masculine enforcement reeks in his personality due to the high expectations of his late parents. Even though the enforcement wasn't directed towards his gender, he felt like he needed to prove he was worthy enough to be who he really is. He thinks about his friends and always wonders what they think about him, _My friends are lying to me, they really hate me. I don't deserve them anyway._ He thinks. _After the way I treat them._ Speaking of which, you get a message on your tech glasses. It's his friend, Jynx.

 **mixmatchedAdventurer [MA]** started pestering **aceProdigy [AP]**

MA: hey!!

MA: i can see youu! wave hi!

MA: hello?

AP: Oh, hello.

AP: I was just busy with something.

MA: with what, stairs? xD

MA: or is it something else?

AP: Nothing that you should be worried about, Jynx, it's just stairs I guess.

AP: How's your planet by the way?

MA: oh it's awesome! so much wiind!!

MA: wooooosh!!

AP: I can see that.

AP: Woooooosh.

MA: xD

AP: B)

Erin smirks a little to Jynx's playful language and personality, it's so innocent but a bit naive, he thinks. 

MA: but anyway, take your time on the god tier-ing part!

AP: Well, I'm already here.

AP: I know what I have to do next.

MA: what is it again?

AP: I have to die.

AP: On this bed.

AP: Then I'll become godtier.

MA: oh..

MA: well, good luck with that

MA: You'd surely become a prince of mind i guess!

AP: I'm a knight of Mind.

AP: Do I seriously act like a prince?

MA: no, not that i know of!

AP: Hmm.

Erin never thought about how much of a prince he could be, according to what he knew about some of the classes. Not knight, though.

AP: I guess this is my last message being a normal guy, alive I mean.

MA: yeah, i guess so.

Erin thinks about this for a minute, then pulls out his umbrella from his sylladex. As silly as it sounds, he's slain plenty of imps with that thing. Even I don't know how it works like that, but I'm sure he does. Before his friend could even blink, he already killed with the umbrella through his chest, the heart.

Soon after he does, he quickly becomes a _KNIGHT of MIND._

Meanwhile, his ghost lurks in the dream bubbles. Eyes glow white, pupilless.


End file.
